Mount (Online)
Mounts are a method of travel in .August 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Developer Question of the Week #35 There are ten species of mounts: bears, camels, Dwarven spiders, elk, guar, horses, kagouti, nix-oxen, senche, and wolves. Most of these species have several varieties. Stats and progression Mounts have stats (Speed, Stamina, Carrying Capacity) which may be increased by upgrading at a stablemaster every 20 hours, causing a gain in level for each of the three skills. These gains are permanent and cumulative. The riding skill can be fully upgraded to 60% speed, 60 stamina, and 60 carrying capacity. Crown-bought mounts are purely cosmetic and do not have any advantage over mounts purchased with gold. All mounts start with the same stats regardless of choice. Each upgrade level costs 250 . Which amounts to 45,000 spent on feedings and at minimum 3,600 hours spent for a fully upgraded mount. A mount's three stats determine the following: *Speed – Affects the mount's top speed and acceleration. The maximum level of speed you can have is 60% above normal levels. Once a player invests a certain amount into Speed, the mount will obtain a cosmetic upgrade of leather straps tied around its back. *Stamina – Affects the amount of Stamina a mount has and how much damage it can withstand before the player falls off. Stamina does not affect how long the horse can sprint but sprinting will drain its stamina which will mean an increased risk of being knocked off if attacked by an enemy—Stamina is essentially a mount's "health." The maximum level of stamina you can have is 600% above normal levels. Once a player invests a certain amount into Stamina, the mount will obtain a cosmetic upgrade of steel armor. *Bag Space – Affects your total carrying capacity, and counts as an extension of the player's inventory. The maximum level of capacity you can have is 60 slots. Once a player invests a certain amount into Bag Space, the mount will obtain a saddlebag upgrade on its sides. Acquisition Mounts may be bought at any level for various prices from stablemasters in major cities throughout Tamriel and in the Crown Store. The cheapest gold-bought mount costs 10,000 , and the cheapest Crown-bought mount is 900 . There are no level restrictions on purchasing a mount meaning that players may ride one at any level. Players may have multiple mounts, although they can only have one with them at a time. You can change your primary mount at any time in the Collections menu. The appearance of a mount is determined by both the species of mount and the level of the three riding skills.August 30, 2013 MMORPG Life ESO Interview with Maria Aliprando List of mounts The following are mounts that appear in The Elder Scrolls Online: |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery Nordonhorse.png|A Nord sits atop an Imperial horse on a beach in Stonefalls. On Horseback.png Crown Lesson Mount Stamina x10.png Crown Lesson Mount Speed x10.png ESO Orsinium Horseback.jpg White Imperial Horse.jpg Trivia *All mounts come with a default given name but can be renamed at any time by going into the Collections menu, right-clicking on the mount's icon, then selecting Rename from the menu. *Players who acquired mounts through limited-time offers or loyalty rewards while they were available may still use them. *The cosmetic upgrades of the mounts stack with each other. Meaning that a fully-upgraded mount can have all three upgrades (saddlebags, steel armor and leather straps) displayed on it at a time. These upgrades can be turned on and off at will, in the game's gameplay options. *Dwarven spider mounts are referred to "vamidium" in their in-game descriptions. These are animunculi designed to serve as mounts. Animal shaped vamidium such as the Dwarven bear, Dwarven horse, etc. also exist, and were featured as apex rewards in Crown Crates season three: Dwarven. Bugs * Players may occasionally be seen in a running animation on top of their mount while their mount is moving. This bug is purely visionary, and is temporarily stopped every time one stops traveling, as they will resume their normal sitting animation. * In cases of lag, summoning a mount may be delayed. This bug is visionary only on the player's side and not to others, and may result in the appearance of running very fast if it goes on too long. Eventually, the mount usually does appear, even after the sound effects and increased speeds are put in effect. Appearances * * * * ** ja:馬 (Online) Category:Online: Creatures Category:Online: Bears Category:Online: Guar Category:Online: Horses Category:Online: Senche Tigers Category:Online: Wolves Category:Online: Transportation